


Staking a Claim

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alpha!Brad, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: smallfandomfest, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Omega!Nate, Omega!Walt, Polyamory, Post-S1E4, Rare Pairings, Romance, S1E3 AU, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the supply truck gets left behind, it’s not just the battalion colors that are lost, but the suppressants for their Omegas as well.  Now the Omegas are left with a choice- leave the battlefield or pair off with one of the Alphas for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking a Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Hatshepsut/gifts).



> Filling my own prompt for the [Small Fandoms Fest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/). Yes, again. What? I can't help it I've had all these sitting around and have a perfect excuse to finally finish them, lol.
> 
> [Story banner](https://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/post/154816782399/when-the-supply-truck-gets-left-behind-its-not) by me.

They had taken the airfield and Nate was relieved that everything had gone the way it had.  Given the amount of firepower the Iraqis left behind, they could have been looking at a completely different outcome.  As his platoon set up camp with word they would be sticking around at least a full twenty-four hours, Nate and Wynn made their way to Command for a meeting.

Somehow Nate wasn’t surprised when they were told the supply truck they had abandoned the previous night had been blown up.  Of course that meant not only were they on one meal a day but also the battalion colors were lost.  All of the officers didn’t even bother hiding their displeasure at hearing that- even Godfather was upset over it.

But then Godfather sobered further.  “Unfortunately, those weren’t the only things lost.  The suppressants for our Omegas were also on the truck.”  Nate’s eyes widened, tensing as he felt all eyes turn on him.

The suppressants weren’t heat suppressants- Omegas weren’t allowed to go into combat anywhere near their heats for rather obvious reasons- but rather scent suppressors.  In a military operation however, it may as well have been the same thing.  With the amount of Omegas they had in their company, things were bound to get ugly.

The implementation of the scent suppressors were what allowed Omegas to finally join the military.  Before that they were deemed to be too much of a liability on the battlefield.  And before that they were regulated to the outdated ideals of “Omegas belong in the home.”  Nate was rather thankful to have missed out on _that_ time by a couple generations.

Of course being the only Omega officer in the battalion they were all looking to him for a report on just how screwed they were.  “Lieutenant Fick,” Godfather prompted.  “What is our status?”

Nate swallowed, pained to admit, “We need those suppressors tomorrow.”  There was understandably some muttered curses that went around at that. Of course the weekly pills would be needed _then_ instead of when they had enough time to get resupplied properly.  “Our Corpsman may have a few doses tucked away somewhere, but it wouldn’t be enough to cover the entire platoon, let alone the battalion.”

Godfather nodded.  “We’re too forward of the MSR to get any kind of help for it at this point.”  He let a sigh of regret show, looking around candidly at the mix of Alphas and Betas before him- mostly the former.  “We have a problem gentlemen.  And unfortunately there’s only one viable solution at this point.  Our Omegas will either need to be transported back across the MSR or in a few days’ time when their scent returns, they’ll have to spend the night with an Alpha…  There’s no other way about it.”

Again Nate stiffened.  It was true, he knew that logically.  They had no other choice in the matter.  If the Omegas stayed, their returned scent would cause a clusterfuck in the ranks with Alphas not being combat effective.  Not only that but they would be potentially endangering their Omegas by drawing in enemy Alphas as well- and no one would say it but there was always the potential for assault within the company itself.

Wynn stepped closer to him, hovering just within his personal space.  If it was one thing Mike was good at, it was sensing his LT’s distress and reacting accordingly.  For an Alpha, Wynn was one of the most laid-back Nate had ever met, but he was also just as vicious as any of them if crossed.  He and the Gunny had made a great team- they were so combat effective that even the higher-ups didn’t want them split up.  Outside of a mated pair, one would be hard pressed to find a more cohesive team.

When no one objected, Godfather continued, “Each platoon leader should meet with their Omegas.  I’ll need an answer before we’re Oscar Mike so anyone that would need to go back is able to get transferred to RCT-1.”

All the officer’s responded affirmatively but one look at McGraw- or Captain America as he heard his men call him- told Nate that he was already going into full-on panic mode.  The Alpha was a poor excuse for an officer if there ever was one.  Although Nate had to keep himself from snorting at his own thoughts as his Company Commander came to mind- Schwetje was very much useless himself.

“Sir?” Nate spoke to Captain America, feeling more steady with Wynn sending him silent support.  “If it’s alright with you and Godfather, I would be happy to speak with Bravo Three on your behalf.”  He looked towards Godfather then, adding reasonably, “It would be more comfortable for the men to discuss it with another Omega, rather than an Alpha.”

Godfather nodded, “That’s a good idea.  No objections Captain?”  Of course the other Alpha readily agreed.

“Well thank God for small favors,” Mike remarked after being dismissed.  He spit some of his chewing tobacco before continuing, “Least the Bravo Three Omegas don’t have to listen to McGraw’s gloom and doom while trying to make a decision like this.”

Nate gave a huffing laugh.  “Why do you think I offered?”  The last thing any of his men needed was to listen to their commanding officer freak out about the situation.  They needed someone to be level-headed and calm to support them.  After all, this was a rather big deal, and even Nate’s stomach twisted into knots at the thought of it.

“Well, I better leave you to it,” Wynn said, stopping out away from their Humvees where Nate would have privacy with the other Omegas.  “If ya need me, I’ll be with Doc.”  Nate thanked him- their Corpsman was supposed to be the only other one advised on the situation for the time being, as per Godfather’s orders.  If the Omegas chose to stay then whichever Alpha they picked would know as well, but the battalion as a whole wasn’t to know until after things were decided and Godfather addressed them personally.

Sighing, Nate decided just to get it over with and pressed his mic.  “Hitman 2 to all Hitman Victors.  I need all company-wide Omegas to rendezvous at my Command Victor, over.”

There was a pause before he could hear Ray’s voice calling out from a few vehicles away, “There was a party and I wasn’t invited?!”  Nate’s lips curled as he shook his head in amusement.  He silently thanked Ray for helping to break the tension, and then Brad next when he could hear the Alpha berating his RTO in the perfectly Brad way that he did.

It didn’t take long for the rough half dozen Omegas to assemble.  Nate waved them a little further away from the Humvees for some semblance of privacy.  He cut to the chase, telling them plainly, “We have a problem…  That supply truck we were ordered to leave last night?  It had our suppressants on it.  And now that truck is a twisted pile of hot metal.”

There was a whimper from one of them and he noticed Christopher lean into Lilley.  “I’m gonna guess,” Walt mused, “that we don’t have a resupply coming in time.”

Nate shook his head.  “We’re too far forward of the MSR.”  There were a few muttered curses.  “That leaves us all two options.  We either hitch a ride back with RTC-1 when they catch up to us tomorrow…”  The unanimous grumbling told him exactly what they thought of _that_ idea- and Nate had expected nothing less.  “Or we need to scent with one of the Alphas for a night once our suppressants wear off.”

It went chillingly silent- neither option ideal.  Still, they were marines, and marines made do.  None of them would accept retreat.

As their wheels turned, Nate advised them, “Godfather recommends that you stick within the company.  We have no way to know for certain if we’ll be with Alpha or Charlie when the time comes.  However if there’s an Alpha there you would prefer, we can make arrangements.  Just know you’ll need to have a back up in Bravo.

“Also, if any of you would like, I can accompany you to talk to said Alpha.  I know some of you probably haven’t mated before-”  He watched Christeson go bright red and duck his head.  “Or scented with anyone outside family or close friends or other Omegas-”  He looked pointedly at Lilley and Christopher who were subconsciously rubbing their heads together in comfort to help ease the stress.  “So you shouldn’t feel weird if you’re nervous about asking or going alone.”

They all looked at each other.  Nate could already tell that Christeson was going to have issues.  Being teammates, Lilley and Christopher were probably close as littermates and thus would most likely choose to help talk each other through things on their own.  Walt, he had a good poker face, so it was hard to say just what his thoughts were at the moment.

The trio of Bravo Three Omegas Nate didn’t know as well.  Really the only one he had spoken to for any type of time was Redman, Kocher’s gunner.  And really that was only because Nate talked to Kocher as much as he did.  The others were practical strangers, Nate far too worried for his own guys and trusting that Kocher would take care of Bravo Three- as Captain America certainly wouldn’t.

“Any questions, comments, concerns?”  When no one spoke up, Nate allowed some of his own frustration to show and sighed.  “You’ll need to speak with your chosen Alphas and have an answer for me before we step-off.  Understood?”  When they all nodded he continued, “Well, unless anyone wants to talk privately, you’re dismissed.”

As he thought, Lilley and Christopher quickly slipped away to converse alone, while Christeson stayed put, nervously shifting from foot to foot.  Walt also hung back, shoulders slumping and his whole posture deflating as he finally let it be seen just how troubled he was by the whole thing as well.

The Bravo Three Omegas all turned to leave together but Nate called Redman back for a moment.  “Tell Kocher that if he needs to talk…”  Nate didn’t have to say anymore, Redman nodding in understanding.  No doubt Captain America hadn’t kept his mouth fully shut as per orders- at the least he would have told Kocher.  Nate didn’t like having the unofficial commander of his sister-platoon in the dark- at least the offer was extended.

Turning back to his remaining Omegas, Nate licked his lips before sighing.  “Well, if it’s alright with you Walt, I think Christeson would like to go first.”  The poor Omega was practically vibrating with energy.  Walt gave Nate a little smile and nod, turning his attention to where Nate could see Rolling Stone in the shade of the Humvee watching them curiously.

He pulled Christeson gently aside.  “Talk to me John,” he encouraged.

Licking his lips, Christeson ducked his head lower in an atypical submissive gesture.  Nate didn’t blame him- the kid was only nineteen and brand new to recon.  He was trying to settle into his new role and becoming familiar with combat, and now he’d just been slammed with a curve ball.  “I… I know who I wanna ask but…”

“Corporal Stafford,” Nate guessed, smiling when Christeson's eyes widened on him.  “I’ve noticed the way you look at him.  No doubt he has too.”  Christeson’s face became a bright shade of red, hiding it in his hands soon after and muttering to himself.  Nate patted his back in a comforting way and offered, “I wasn’t implying it was a bad thing.  Stafford cares about you as well.”

“You think?”  Christeson bit onto his lower lip as though he were almost afraid to hope.

Nate nodded.  “Hell, it may even be as a potential mate.”   _That_ observation was enough to have the young Omega stammering.  Nate shushed him though, shaking his head.  “Whether that’s the case or not, that’s _not_ what’s going to be happening here.  It’s just scenting.”  Well, it wasn’t _just_ anything. Scenting was a big deal but that was beyond the point.  “And I know for a fact Stafford would be honored if you asked him.”

“Really?”  Christeson’s face lit up at that, smiling when Nate nodded.  “Yeah, okay…  I’ll just… I’ll go ask him.”

“Need backup?” Nate inquired with a cocked brow.  To his credit Christeson only gave it a brief thought before shaking his head.  He thanked Nate before scampering off, no doubt on the hunt for the Alpha in question.  Nate chuckled, shaking his head as he watched him go.

Sobering, he looked next to Walt.  Unlike Christeson, he wasn’t some kid.  Sure he was younger than Nate but he’d been to war previously and Nate was fairly certain he’d been mated before.  It was what made him wonder what possibly could have Walt worried about everything.

“Next,” he called, drawing Walt’s attention.  He gave the LT a forced half-smile before his face became serious as he approached.  “What’s on your mind Walt?”

“Look, I’m not against scenting or anything, or like weirded out about being with an Alpha or something…”

“But?” Nate prompted.

“I’ve no idea who to ask.”

Nate gave him a fond smile.  “Well, there’s no shortage of options Corporal.”

Walt huffed in amusement.  “Don’t I know it.”  He glanced sideways towards their platoon.  There was at least a 2-1 ratio of Alphas to Betas- really not uncommon for the military, especially elite units such as they were.

“Anyone in particular come to mind?” Nate offered, trying to talk him through it.  Between Walt’s bubbly personality and boyish good looks he found himself close to a lot of his comrades, so it was hard to say who might have caught his eye in that time.

Turning the tables, Walt looked back and met his gaze.  “Do you know who you’ll be with?”

Nate managed not to let his feelings show and simply shrugged.  He rather figured he’d just end up scenting with Wynn.  It wouldn’t be anything more than platonic and he knew Mike wouldn’t mind.  Still, he found himself admitting, “My first choice probably wouldn’t happen.”

Walt nodded his head a few times before his attention focused on his boot moving the sand around.  “Honestly,” he confided, “I’d rather just be able to scent with you.”

It was a bit of a surprise to say the least but Nate ended up smiling.  He stepped in closer to Walt, drawing his attention.  Big blue eyes met his and Nate tilted his head as he said, “I can safely say that you’re the only other Omega I’d consider being with.”

Walt’s smile was as bright as ever as he leaned in to rub their cheeks together.  “You mean that?”

Nate hummed an affirmative, a hand at the other’s hip as he returned the intimate gesture.  There was a gentle smile on his face as Nate said, “We _do_ need an Alpha though and honestly I’d like that to be Brad.”  He hadn’t wanted to admit it earlier but there was no sense in holding back then.

There was a blush on Walt’s face as he replied.  “Yeah… me too.”

The Lieutenant's smile had teeth.  “Well, as long as we’re in agreement.”  He pressed down on the transmission button.  “Hitman 2 to Hitman 2-1, interrogative.”

It was Ray’s voice that responded.  “Hitman 2-1.”

“Can you have 2-1 Actual meet at my Victor?”

“Copy Sir.”

Walt was shifting anxiously from foot to foot.  “Think he’ll go for it?”

Nate shrugged.  “Not so sure.”  He didn’t allow it to show but he was just as nervous as Walt.  “If it wasn’t for you I most likely wouldn’t bother.  I would have probably just asked Gunny.”  He gave a little shrug.

“Well,” Walt bit his lip, “if Brad doesn’t want to… I suppose that would be okay.”  He was quick to add, “If you think he’d have both of us I mean.  And if you wanted to.  I didn’t mean-”

“Walt.”  Nate’s smile was gentle.  “Relax.”  Walt nodded, offering up a sheepish grin.

“Lieutenant,” Brad greeted as he joined them.  “You requested to see me?”

“We have a situation Brad,” Nate answered, the use of his first name signaling he could drop the military formality for the time being.  He gave the Alpha the brief version of the situation the Omegas now found themselves in.  As expected, Brad looked between them in concern.  “So that’s that…”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Brad offered.

“Actually, yes.”  Nate licked his lips, not missing the way Brad followed the movement.  “Walt and I still need an Alpha to scent with.”

Brad’s eyes snapped up to Nate’s, his irises narrowing to pinpricks.  Just like that, Brad became a predatory Alpha and Nate had to check himself because he wanted to hit his knees right then and there.  He felt the urge to surrender completely wash over him and that had _never_ happened with any Alpha other than Brad.  Nate kept it together however, instead simply offering a tilt of his head, exposing the curve of his neck.

There was a rumble from Brad as he reached out, snatching Nate’s arm and pulling him in.  They were pressed all along their torsos and Brad tipped his head down to take a long inhale up Nate’s neck.  Because of the suppressants, a lot of his natural scent was hidden, but there were still those markers that were distinctively Nate.

“If that’s a question,” Brad purred, his nose pressing at the soft skin behind Nate’s ear, “the answer’s a hell yes.”  When Nate sank against him, welcoming the touch in a moment of weakness, a deep rumble came from the Alpha’s chest, more than pleased.

“Walt…” Nate spoke, looking up at him.  “Him too.”  It wasn’t a question and Brad caught that.  Even so, his sly smile grew, nodding his head.

He looked up to meet the other Omega’s eyes.  “Walt too,” Brad agreed.  He held his hand out in offer, Walt taking it and allowing Brad to pull him in.  It didn’t take long for Walt to offer up his own throat, smiling when the Alpha treated him to the same scenting.  Brad hummed in approval, “Two beautiful Omegas, all for me.”

“Don’t get too cocky there Sergeant,” Nate teased, pushing him back playfully.  “You may regret taking the both of us on in the long run.”

Brad grinned.  “Pretty sure I’m Alpha enough to handle you LT.   _And_ the little pup here.”  He ruffled Walt’s hair, receiving a protesting yelp and swat for his trouble.

“Promises, promises,” Nate replied.  He sighed, knowing he had other things to get to, unable to linger longer with them.  “Right now we have to get back to it.”

Brad nodded, slipping back into his role as Nate’s Team Leader.  That was what the Omega needed him to be then- later _he_ could be the Alpha and give Nate exactly what he wanted.  “Come on Walt.  Trombley’s on first watch so you need to get some sleep.”

Nate couldn’t help but smile as he watched them walk off.  The day had turned out to be much more than he ever had thought possible.  He knew he had to focus on his job though, leaving his feelings for another day.

As he headed back for his vehicle, he was approached by Doc.  The Alpha looked at him in concern, clearly having heard the news from Wynn.  “I found a spare dose of suppressor in my kit.”  He tried to pass the pill over but Nate smiled softly and shook his head, closing Doc’s hand around it.  “You shouldn’t have to deal with this,” Doc tried to insist.

“Keep it.”  He met Doc’s eyes as he explained, “I made a promise to you all before stepping off at Mathilda- we’re in everything together.  That means if the other Omegas need to do this, then so do I.  I won’t leave my men behind.”

He could see the pride in Doc’s eyes.  Even so, the Alpha shook his head, pulling him into a rough, one-armed hug.  He was muttering, “Why the fuck do you gotta be so noble all the damn time?”  He nuzzled Nate’s cheek.  It was a gesture Nate happily accepted- Doc and Wynn the only two Alphas he allowed to be so close to him.  Of course now there was Brad.

Doc bopped him under the chin as he pulled away.  “If you need anything…”  Nate nodded and Doc slapped him on the shoulder before heading back to his Humvee.

It was then Nate noticed Reporter standing nearby, obviously having listened to their conversation and putting two and two together.  Nate simply gave him a crooked smile before wandering off to find Gunny.

Later, Rolling Stone would write in his book just how selfless Nate Fick was and how the man was the ideal officer.

* * *

They lucked out.  When the Omegas’ scents started to return they had just cleared out from Al Hayy, Bravo and Charlie companies having run road blocks through the night to backup RTC-1 who was in the town.  Alpha had returned to them that morning, the battalion complete as they rolled out towards their next objective, Al Kut.

Of course that was aborted the moment Gunny Wynn took an inhale and slammed on the breaks.  “Nate.”  The Lieutenant's reprimand was cut off, one simple word said with intent.  He could hear Ray asking what was wrong, Captain America freaking out while Kocher tried to keep it together, and his two soldiers in the back inquiring a sit-rep.  “You’re scent,” was all Gunny offered by way of explanation.

“Shit.”  Nate actually held his wrist to his nose, a place scent accumulated, and sniffed.  Sure enough, the sweet scent of Omega was breaking through.  “Drive,” he ordered, well aware of the chaos they were causing as the net was lit up with chatter.

Once they were back underway, Nate was on the radio immediately.  Rather than explain himself to the rest of Bravo however, he was going straight for the top.  “Hitman 2 Actual to Battalion Command.”

“Godfather Actual,” the man himself responded.

“Interrogative, we’re going to need to entrench the battalion.  Scent is back.  Over.”

There was a pause before their Commander answered, “Solid Copy.”  Several minutes went by when word got passed down the net that they would be setting up camp a few klicks from their current location, roughly halfway to Al Kut.

Outside of the officers, the only ones that knew the battalion-wide announcement that was coming was the Omegas themselves and their chosen Alpha partners.  Nate knew exactly what the reaction would be though and he was not disappointed.  They were Marines and that meant all the Omegas were seen as _their_ Omegas.  Thus every Alpha and Beta felt the urge to protect.

No one thought twice when they were ordered on full watch.  A perimeter was established, pushed out as far as they dared.  That left a smaller guard force closer in where the Alphas would be digging-in at as a precaution.

The Bravo Omegas were gathered at Nate’s truck, a few of them looking a bit twitchy until most everyone cleared out for perimeter duty.  Their Alphas were each making Ranger graves, but wider and deeper than usual to accommodate a second person.  Nate couldn’t help but notice most of them were going all out, doing more than the bare minimum for the comfort of the Omegas- even when the majority of them were simply scenting as friends.

The sun was on its downward slope, their scents pushing through intoxicatingly by that point. One by one their chosen Alphas came by to take them to the area they had staked out.  It was perhaps a little formal, Nate as their commanding officer acting as their caretaker, but it was a precautionary thing, Alpha and Charlie having their highest ranked Omega doing the same.

Q-Tip was the first over, bouncing on the balls of his feet a little as he stood a respectable distance away.  Nate couldn’t help the little smile on his face as he escorted Christeson over.  “You two have fun now,” he mentioned, chuckling at the bright blush that crossed the other Omega’s face.

“Will do LT,” Q-Tip answered, arm slipping around Christeson’s shoulders and pulling him against his side.  There was no missing the whispered, “You’re cute as all hell when you blush,” as they turned away.

Next was Stinetorf, the gunner in Lovell’s Humvee that followed directly behind the Command truck.  He had come for Christopher, who gave Lilley a nervous smile and a head rub before following.  According to Lilley, that was one pair that was strictly platonic.  Even so, Christopher was nervous about scenting anyone that wasn’t his family, something he had little experience with.

Two of the Bravo Three Omega’s left shortly thereafter and then Rudy showed up.  “Everything squared away here Sir?” he inquired of Nate, remaining calm and controlled despite the heavy scent permeating the area.

“We’re good Rudy,” he assured, adding with a twist of his lips, “Thanks.”

Rudy nodded, offering his hand to Lilley who had been standing next to Nate practically vibrating with energy.

Nate supposed that Lilley hadn’t felt comfortable asking Poke since the Alpha was mated, but on that same note Rudy wouldn’t have been an obvious first choice either.  Whereas Rudy and Pappy weren’t actual mates, they _were_ Battle Bonded- the term military personnel used between a pair so bonded on the battlefield it mirrored mates back in civilian life.  Apparently Pappy must have given his consent.

Nate had still been gazing after them when Kocher approached, another Bravo Three Alpha he didn’t know well in tow.  As Redman went off with said Alpha, Kocher gave his Omega a lopsided grin.  Luckily Alpha Company had rejoined them when they had as the man in question was Alpha 2-3’s Team Leader, Damon Fawcett.

“Thanks again for doing this,” Nate heard Fawcett say as the pair wandered off.  They were walking casually, their shoulder brushing every now and then.

“No problem Damon,” Kocher assured.  “What are friends for?”

Nate had a soft smile on his face as he turned back around.  Doc had been hovering nearby along with Gunny.  They were part of the group that was hanging back to make sure things went alright and naturally they had set up shop in place where they could watch over the group of Omegas.  “All set there Nate?” Wynn called.

“Just need one more Alpha,” he answered with a smirk.

“Well, what about me?” Brad spoke behind him.  Walt had been sitting against the command truck in the shade, forehead resting on his pulled up knees, but upon hearing Brad's voice his head jerked up and he smiled brightly.  Likewise, Nate gave him a warm grin as well.

“Saw the rest of your charges were gone,” Brad continued.  “So are you two ready?”

“Ready,” Nate confirmed, not even hesitating to slip under Brad’s arm and against his side, Walt scampering over to do the same on the other side.  “Hold the fort Gunny!” Nate called back, not missing the light laughter that followed them.

They were still snuggled against Brad as they wandered over to his Humvee.  Ray was there with Reporter, being assigned to the group staying back, while Trombley was out on perimeter.  “ _His delicate sensibilities are offended by all the homo going on,”_ Ray had said, receiving a scoff from Brad in turn.

“Yo homes,” Ray greeted from his place on the hood of the Humvee.  “All finished diggin’ that hole for yer fair Omegas?  That’s some old fashioned courting shit right there.”

Brad snorted.  “Apparently even your Whiskey Tango inbred pea-brain can understand the basics of breeding.”  Walt’s blush went all the way to his ears as he pressed his face into Brad’s chest.  Nate was turning red as well, running across his cheekbones as he bit his lower lip a moment.  Brad murmuring under his breath how cute they were didn’t help matters.

“Come on,” the Alpha prompted, prodding them towards the Ranger grave he dug them.  “It ain’t the best, but…”

The Omegas found Brad was being modest.  He’d dug a couple feet down and wide enough for them to all be comfortable lying side by side.  What’s more he added cammy netting over it to keep the glare from the sun to a minimum and to act as camouflage to keep them all safe.  Ray hadn’t exaggerated about the courting element- this was their Alpha providing for them in a big way.

“It’s perfect Brad,” Nate assured, pressing a kiss to his jaw.  Walt agreed, already starting at his MOPP suit.  Brad could only smirk at the youngest’s eagerness.  Still, they followed suit, leaving the MOPPs outside their grave before climbing down inside.

“No wonder it took you so long,” Nate noted, sitting cross-legged.  He knew Brad had needed to wait until the other Omegas were claimed before taking them away but clearly it was also everything he’d prepped for them.  It sucked digging graves in this packed sand to begin with, let alone to make one so large.

“No big deal,” Brad brushed off.

They were all there in their skivvies and undershirts, one of the few opportunities they’d had to get out of the MOPPS or even simply to take off their boots.  They were dirty and none of them wanted to think of what they smelled like.  At the moment though, the scent of Omega in the more enclosed space was concentrated and there was no missing the musk Brad was dumping in turn.

Walt was leaned back against the side of the grave, one leg bent to rest his arm on it.  He was gazing between the pair of them, blushing and looking at the ground when he found Brad’s eyes on him.  Even then he could still feel them piercing into him and shuddered with anticipation.

There was a small smirk on Brad’s face, watching Walt’s reaction.  “You’ve been mated before, haven’t you?” the Alpha inquired, having heard as much when the men would brag over their conquests.

“Yeah, but this is a little different,” the young Omega admitted.

“What about you Nate?”

“Me?”  Nate scoffed.  “Gee, thanks.”

“I don’t care what the answer is.  And it’s not meant to make you feel bad either way.”  Nate met his gaze.  “I just want to know so I can have an idea of how things will go tonight.”

Nate unbristled, apologizing softly.  “You get used to being on the defensive.  Ever since I graduated high school, that’s all it ever seems to be.  ‘When are you gonna get properly mated.’  ‘You’re so old to be unmated.’  ‘You’ll never find an Alpha if you don’t put yourself out there.’”  He snorted uncharacteristically.  “It gets old real quick.  I don’t see the problem with wanting to wait for my Alpha to be the one to tie me first.”

Realizing what he’d just blurted out, heat crossed his cheeks, however Brad was smiling warmly at him and even Walt didn’t look put-off in any way.  “Well,” Brad purred, dropping onto his hands and scooting the little bit of space between them so they were sharing the same breath, “I’m more than willing to knot you properly if you want.”

“We’re supposed to be scenting,” Nate reminded, though the reprimand had no power behind it.

“Why beat around the bush of what we all want?” Brad reasoned right back.

There was a long moment where no one moved, and then Nate crossed that final hurdle and sealed their mouths together.  The Omega may not have gone so far as to be knotted by a partner before but that was a far cry from being naive or even a virgin.  Brad drug him closer, growling in approval.

Forgetting all about his earlier nerves, Walt proceeded to press against them.  As soon as Brad broke his kiss with Nate, Walt’s lips were on his, demanding the same attention. Walt wasn’t about to leave the other Omega out however, drinking in Nate’s sweetness with a moan as they locked lips next.

Brad was practically panting as he watched the pair, two beautiful Omegas all for him.  His possessive Alpha side showed, wanting nothing more than to make them his, to show everyone who they belonged to.  Grabbing both of them at the scruff, he gave a little squeeze to draw their attention.  When lust-filled eyes looked back, Brad stated plainly, voice husky, “I’m claiming you both tonight.  Any objections?”

Walt immediately shook his head, leaning into Brad and nuzzling his nose into the Alpha’s neck.  That left Brad gazing at Nate in question.

It was a lot to accept all at once.  Nate was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of them as a _them_.  There was no doubting he cared about both of them greatly but a claim wasn’t something so easily taken back.  It told everyone else that they would be mated, something Nate had never really expected to be happening so soon for him.  Add to that the fact they were in the middle of a war zone and the whole thing was complicated further.

“Talk to me Nate,” Brad prompted gently, expression soft, not pushing but rather wanting to know the Omega’s headspace.

Nate couldn’t help but quirk his lips upward.  “It could only ever be you Brad,” he admitted.  Somewhere deep inside he had known the Alpha the moment they’d met, just as Nate could never deny his feelings towards Walt either.

He watched the smile cross Brad’s face- not something sarcastic or vicious, but an honest smile- and couldn’t help but feel a rush of warmth spread through him in turn.  Nate joined their little pile, knocking them off-balance and straight into the dirt.

Walt laughed happily, glad to see their Alpha doing the same.   _Our Alpha_.  Walt had never thought to find the Alpha that was meant for him, but knowing Brad had done a lot to change his mind on the subject.  When he had also met Nate, Walt felt himself pulled in two directions, wondering what the correct answer was.  Apparently he had been looking at it all along.

He felt Brad nuzzle against his jaw and melted, practically purring.  When fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt, they turned out to be Nate’s.  No, there was no doubts in Walt’s mind on where everything was going.

Brad leaned into Nate next, snuffling at his neck.  He smiled at the little laugh the Omega let out, repeating the gesture so he’d make that sound again.  Brad may have been nicknamed the _Iceman_ but that didn’t mean he was incapable of feeling.  And feeling had been exactly what he’d been doing towards both Omegas.

He had never acted on it given their particular predicament.  Active duty was no place to be thinking of mates and claims.  Instead Brad had naively thought that it could wait until after they were back Stateside.  It hadn’t always worked as Brad often found himself worrying over every move Nate and Walt made.  Although he’d never admit it being the ulterior motive for trading Garza out for Walt as their gunner.

A warm tongue at the back of Brad's jaw brought him back to the present, smiling as he turned to look down at Walt.  “Someone’s an eager pup,” he teased.  That got him a nip of teeth at the other side of his neck.  He couldn’t help but smirk at the playful look on Nate’s face as well.  “You two will be the death of me.”

“Well we wouldn’t want that,” Nate responded, followed quickly by Walt’s, “You love us.”

Brad’s smile was warm as he replied, “Yes I do.  I love you both very much.”

Nate’s lips were desperate against his, hands hot as they slipped under Brad’s t-shirt.  Walt’s hands scrambled for purchase on Nate’s hip, whining when the other Omega kept moving.  Finally he simply tackled Nate, pinning him to the side of the grave.  Brad took advantage, slipping in behind Walt to sandwich him between them.

Brad wasn’t shy about scenting, Alpha pheromones dumping into the air and drowning out both the Omega’s scents.  As the rest of their clothing was removed, Brad wasted no time pressing more of his own scent into his new Omegas’ skin.  As he paid special attention to around their necks, both of them nuzzled back enthusiastically, just as eager to be claimed as he was.

“Brad,” Walt managed as Brad settled over top of them while staying between the pair, “what about bands?”

It was traditional for Alphas to give their Omegas engagement bands, showing they’d been claimed with the intent of mating.  It was anything from a ring to a bracelet to a collar and almost anything in between.  With soldiers it was mostly arm bands and collars so as to not get in the way.  Being that this was all unplanned though, it wasn’t as though Brad had anything to really offer.

The Alpha frowned, obviously thinking that very thing.  After a moment though he smirked, crawling over the edge of the grave- uncaring of his nudity- and snagging his gear.  “I think I’ve got something that will make do.  Sit up.”  When both Omegas complied he smirked but didn’t comment.

Brad pulled out some paracord and his k-bar.  He curled a finger at Nate first, the Omega scooting closer so Brad could wrap the cord around his neck.  “Good?”  He could feel Nate swallow and gave him an encouraging grin as he nodded.

With a little extra length added, Brad cut it and wrapped it snugly around Nate’s neck again, but loose enough not to chafe.  He then proceeded to tie a safety knot as per regulation.  If an Omega wanted to wear a collar then it had to have one so that if it was snagged it would break away rather than choke them.

“Sorry it’s not better,” Brad murmured, kissing the nape of his neck when he’d finished.

Nate craned his neck around and gave him a gentle smile.  “Marines make do.”

That caused his new Alpha to grin, barking out a laugh.  “That we do.”  He pressed their foreheads together briefly, enjoying their combined scents.  Walt’s scent tickled his nose as well as he nuzzled in against them and the Alpha smirked at him.  “Ready for yours pup?”

“Yes please.”  Walt didn’t really help his case by wiggling around in excitement, but neither of them were immune to the Omega’s bright smiles.

Brad repeated the collaring process with Walt, nibbling on his earlobe as he tied it off.  “There,” the Alpha rumbled.  “All mine.”  He pulled back a moment, admiring his handiwork, not helping the smile.

“So,” Nate mused, a little smirk of his own forming, “what’s next Sergeant?”

Brad’s grin turned sly at that, tugging Nate in and looking over at Walt.  “What’s say we start with getting this one properly mated.”  Walt’s mischievous smile said all and Brad chuckled at the wanting noise Nate made when Brad’s teeth tugged at the cord around his neck.

It was just as well that Command was giving them the entire night.

* * *

The following morning it turned out they weren’t the only ones wearing claiming bands.  Christeson blushed and ducked his head when Nate saw the black bandanna around his bicep. And there was no missing the desert camo strip of cloth around Fawcett’s neck as he headed back towards Alpha Company, his MOPP jacket off and flung over his shoulder.

It seemed there were four of them with new lives ahead.  One had been hoping, two hadn’t really been surprised, and the last had never seen it coming.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
